wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XI
W chacie kantarzeja wojskowego na przedmieściu Hassan–Basza w Siczy siedziało przy stole dwóch Zaporożców pokrzepiając się palanką z prosa, którą czerpali ustawicznie z drewnianego szaflika stojącego na środku stołu. Jeden, stary, już prawie zgrzybiały, był to Fyłyp Zachar, sam kantarzej, drugi Anton Tatarczuk, ataman czehryńskiego kurzenia, człowiek około lat czterdziestu, wysoki, silny, z dzikim wyrazem twarzy i skośnymi, tatarskimi oczyma. Obaj mówili z sobą z cicha, jakby w obawie, żeby ich kto nie podsłuchał. – Więc to dziś? – spytał kantarzej. – Ledwie nie zaraz – odpowiedział Tatarczuk. – Czekają tylko na koszowego i Tuhaj–beja, który z samym Chmielem pojechał na Bazawłuk, bo tam stoi orda. „Towarzystwo” zebrało się już na majdanie, a kurzeniowi jeszcze przed wieczorem zbiorą się na radę. Nim noc nastanie, będzie wszystko wiadomo. – Hm! może być źle! – mruknął stary Fyłyp Zachar. – Słysz, kantarzeju, a ty widział, że było pismo i do mnie? – Jużci, widziałem, bom sam listy odnosił do koszowego, a jam człowiek piśmienny. Znaleźli przy Lachu trzy pisma; jedno do samego koszowego, drugie do ciebie, trzecie do młodego Barabasza. Wszyscy już w Siczy wiedzą o tym. – A kto pisał? nie wiesz? – Do koszowego pisał książę, bo na liście była pieczęć, kto do was, nie wiadomo. – Sochroni Bih! – Jeślić cię tam jawnie przyjacielem Lachów nie nazywają, to nic nie będzie. – Sochroni Bih! – powtórzył Tatarczuk. – Widać się poczuwasz. – Tfu! Do niczego się nie poczuwam. – Może też koszowy wszystkie listy skręci, bo mu i o własny łeb chodzi. Było tak dobrze do niego pismo jak do was. – A może. – Ale jeśli się poczuwasz, to... Tu stary kantarzej zniżył głos jeszcze bardziej: – Uchodź! – Ale jak? i gdzie? – pytał niespokojnie Tatarczuk. – Koszowy na wszystkich ostrowach straż postawił, żeby się nikt do Lachów nie wymknął i nie dał znać, co się dzieje. Na Bazawłuku pilnują Tatarzy. Ryba się nie przeciśnie, ptak nie przeleci. – To się skryj w samej Siczy, gdzie możesz. – Znajdą. Chyba ty mnie schowasz między beczkami w bazarze? Ty mój krewniak! – I brata rodzonego nie chowałbym. Boisz się śmierci, to się upij; pijany ani poczujesz. – A może w listach nic nie ma? – Może... – Ot, bieda! ot, bieda! – rzekł Tatarczuk. – Nie poczuwam się do niczego. Ja dobry mołojec, Lachom wróg. Ale choćby i nic w liście nie było, czort wie, co Lach powie przed radą? Może mnie zgubić. – To serdyty Lach; on nic nie powie! – Byłeś dziś u niego? – Byłem. Pomazałem mu rany dziegciem; nalałem gorzałki z popiołem w gardło. Będzie zdrów. To serdyty Lach! Mówią, że Tatarów narznął na Chortycy, nim go wzięli, jak świń. Ty o Lacha bądź spokojny. Ponury odgłos kotłów, w które bito na koszowym majdanie, przerwał dalszą rozmowę. Tatarczuk usłyszawszy ten odgłos drgnął i zerwał się na równe nogi. Nadzwyczajny niepokój malował się w jego twarzy i ruchach. – Biją wezwanie na radę – rzekł łowiąc ustami oddech. – Sochroni Bih! Ty, Fyłyp, nie mów, o czym ja z tobą tu gadał. Sochroni Bih! To rzekłszy Tatarczuk chwycił szaflik z palanką, przechylił go obiema rękoma do ust i pił, pił, jakby chciał się na śmierć zapić. – Chodźmy! – rzekł kantarzej. Odgłos kotłów huczał coraz donośniej. Wyszli. Przedmieście Hassan–Basza oddzielone było od majdanu tylko wałem opasującym kosz właściwy i bramą z wysoką basztą, na której widać było paszcze zatoczonych dział. W środku przedmieścia stał dom kantarzeja i chaty atamanów kramnych, naokół zaś dość obszernego placu szopy, w których mieściły się kramy. Były to w ogóle nędzne budowy klecone z bierwion dębowych, których w obfitości dostarczała Chortyca, a poszyte gałęziami i oczeretem. Same chaty, nie wyłączając kantarzejowej, podobniejsze były do szałasów, bo tylko dachy ich wznosiły się nad ziemią. Dachy te były czarne i zakopcone, gdyż jeśli w chacie palono ogień, dym wydobywał się nie tylko górnym otworem dachu, ale i przez całe poszycie, a wówczas można było mniemać, że to nie chata, jeno kupa gałęzi i oczeretów, w której wytapiają smołę. W chatach panowała wieczna ciemność, dlatego podtrzymywano w nich ustawicznie ogień z łuczywa i ze skarp dębowych. Szop kramnych było kilkadziesiąt i dzieliły się na kurzeniowe, to jest stanowiące własność pojedynczych kurzeniów, i gościnne, w których w chwilach spokoju handlowali niekiedy Tatarzy i Wołosi, jedni skórami, tkaninami wschodnimi, bronią i wszelkiego rodzaju zdobyczą, inni przeważnie winem. Ale gościnne kramy rzadko były zajęte, gdyż kupno zmieniało się najczęściej w tym dzikim gnieździe na rabunek, od którego kantarzej ani kramni atamanowie nie mogli tłumów powstrzymać. Między szopami stało także trzydzieści ośm szynków kurzeniowych, a przed nimi leżeli zawsze wśród śmieci, wiórów, kłód dębowych i kup końskiego nawozu półmartwi z przepicia się Zaporożcy, jedni w kamiennym śnie pogrążeni, drudzy z pianą na ustach, w konwulsjach lub atakach delirium. Inni, półpijani, wyjąc kozackie pieśni, spluwając, bijąc się lub całując, przeklinając kozaczy los lub płacząc na kozaczą biedę, deptali po głowach i piersiach leżących. Dopiero z chwilą gdy wyruszyła jaka wyprawa na Tatarów lub Ruś, nakazywano trzeźwość i wówczas należących do wyprawy śmiercią karano za pijaństwo. Ale w zwykłych czasach, zwłaszcza na Kramnym Bazarze, prawie wszyscy byli pijani: kantarzej i atamanowie kramni, sprzedający i kupujący. Kwaśny zapach nieszumowanej wódki w połączeniu z zapachem smoły, ryb, dymu i końskich skór nasycał wiecznie powietrze na całym przedmieściu, które w ogóle pstrocizną kramów przypominało jakąś mieścinę turecką lub tatarską. Sprzedawano w nich wszystko, co się gdziekolwiek w Krymie, na Wołoszczyźnie lub wybrzeżach anatolskich dało zrabować. Więc jaskrawe tkaniny wschodnie, lamy, altembasy, złotogłowia, sukno, cyc, drelich i płótno, potrzaskane działa spiżowe i żelazne, skóry, futra, suszoną rybę, wiśnie i bakalie tureckie, naczynia kościelne, mosiężne półksiężyce złupione z minaretów i pozłacane krzyże zdarte z cerkwi, proch i broń sieczną, kije do spis i siodła. A między tą mieszaniną przedmiotów i barw kręcili się ludzie poprzybierani w szczątki najrozmaitszej odzieży, latem półnadzy, zawsze półdzicy, okopceni od dymu, czarni, uwalani w błocie, pełni ciekących ran od ukąszeń olbrzymich komarów, których miriady unosiły się nad Czertomelikiem, i jako się rzekło wyżej: wiecznie pijani. W tej chwili całe Hassan–Basza jeszcze pełniejsze było ludzi niż zwykle; zamykano kramy i szynki, wszyscy zaś śpieszyli na majdan siczowy, na którym miała się odbywać rada. Fyłyp Zachar i Anton Tatarczuk szli z innymi, ale ten ostatni ociągał się, szedł leniwo i pozwalał się wyprzedzać tłumom. Coraz żywszy niepokój malował się w jego twarzy. Tymczasem przeszli przez most na fosie, następnie przez bramę i znaleźli się na obszernym obronnym majdanie, otoczonym przez trzydzieści ośm wielkich drewnianych budynków. Były to kurzenie, a raczej domy kurzeniowe, rodzaj koszar wojskowych, w których mieszkali Kozacy. Kurzenie owe, jednej wielkości i miary, niczym nie różniły się od siebie, chyba nazwami, przybranymi od rozmaitych miast ukraińskich, od których brały nazwę także i pułki. W jednym kącie majdanu wznosił się dom radny; zasiadali w nim atamani pod wodzą koszowego, tłumy zaś, czyli tak zwane „towarzystwo” obradowało pod gołym niebem, wysyłając co chwila deputacje do starszyzny, a czasem wdzierając się gwałtem do radnego domu i terroryzując obrady. Na majdanie ciżba już była ogromna, poprzednio bowiem ataman koszowy pościągał do Siczy wszystkie wojska rozproszone po wyspach, rzeczkach i ługach, „towarzystwo” zatem było liczniejsze niż zwykle. Słońce kłoniło się ku zachodowi, więc wcześnie zapalono kilkanaście beczek ze smołą; tu i owdzie stały także beczki z wódką, które każdy kurzeń dla siebie wytaczał, a które niemało dodawały energii obradom. Porządku między kurzeniami pilnowali esaułowie zbrojni w tęgie kije dębowe dla hamowania obradujących i w pistolety dla obrony własnego życia, które często bywało w niebezpieczeństwie. Fyłyp Zachar i Tatarczuk weszli prosto do domu obrad, gdyż jeden, jako kantarzej, drugi, jako ataman kurzeniowy, mieli prawo zasiadać między starszyzną. W izbie radnej był tylko jeden mały stół, przed którym siedział pisarz wojskowy. Atamanowie i koszowy mieli swoje miejsca na skórach pod ścianami. Ale w tej chwili miejsca nie były jeszcze zajęte. Koszowy chodził wielkimi krokami po izbie, kurzeniowi zaś, zebrani w małe gromadki, rozmawiali z cicha, przerywając sobie kiedy niekiedy głośniejszymi klątwami. Tatarczuk zauważył, że znajomi nawet i przyjaciele udają, iż go nie widzą, zbliżył się przeto zaraz do młodego Barabasza, który mniej więcej w takim samym był położeniu. Inni spoglądali na nich spode łbów, z czego młody Barabasz niewiele sobie robił nie rozumiejąc dobrze, o co idzie. Był to człowiek wielkiej piękności i nadzwyczajnej siły, której jedynie zawdzięczał swój stopień kurzeniowego atamana, bo zresztą słynął w całej Siczy ze swej głupoty. Zjednała mu ona przydomek Durnego atamana i przywilej budzenia śmiechów każdym słowem między starszyzną. – Poczekawszy trochę, taj może i pójdziem z kamieniem u szyi w wodę! – szepnął mu Tatarczuk. – A bo co? – spytał Barabasz. – A to nie wiesz o listach? – Trastia joho maty mordowała! Czy to ja pisałem jakie listy? – Obacz, jak spoglądają na nas spode łbów. – Kołyb ja kotoroho w łob, to by nie patrzył, boby mu ślepie wypłynęły. Tymczasem krzyki z zewnątrz dały znać, że coś zaszło. Jakoż drzwi izby radnej otwarły się szeroko i wszedł Chmielnicki z Tuhaj–bejem. Ich to witano tak radośnie. Kilka miesięcy temu Tuhaj–bej, jako najwaleczniejszy z murzów i postrach Niżowców, był przedmiotem strasznej nienawiści w Siczy – teraz „towarzystwo” rzucało czapki w górę na jego widok, uważając go jako dobrego przyjaciela Chmielnickiego i Zaporożców. Tuhaj–bej wszedł naprzód, a za nim Chmielnicki z buławą w ręku, jako hetman wojsk zaporoskich. Godność tę piastował od czasu, jak wrócił z Krymu z wyjednanymi od chana posiłkami. Tłumy porwały go wówczas na ręce i odbiwszy skarbnicę wojskową przyniosły mu buławę, chorągiew i pieczęć, które zwykle przed hetmanem noszono. To też zmienił się niemało. Widać było, że nosi w sobie straszliwą siłę całego Zaporoża. Nie był to już Chmielnicki pokrzywdzony, uciekający na Sicz przez Dzikie Pola, ale Chmielnicki hetman, krwawy demon, olbrzym, mściciel własnej krzywdy na milionach. A jednak nie zerwał łańcuchów, włożył tylko nowe, cięższe. Widać to było z jego stosunku z Tuhaj–bejem. Ten hetman Zaporoża w sercu Zaporoża brał drugie miejsce za Tatarem, znosił w pokorze jego dumę i pogardliwe nad wszelki wyraz obejście. Był to stosunek lennika do zwierzchniego pana. Ale tak musiało być. Chmielnicki cały swój kredyt u Kozaków zawdzięczał Tatarom i łasce chanowej, której przedstawicielem był dziki i wściekły Tuhaj–bej. Ale Chmielnicki umiał godzić dumę, rozsadzającą mu pierś, z pokorą tak dobrze, jak odwagę z chytrością. Był to lew i lis, orzeł i wąż. Pierwszy to raz od początku kozaczyzny Tatar poczynał sobie jak pan w środku Siczy – ale takie czasy przyszły. „Towarzystwo” rzucało przecie czapki w górę na widok pohańca. Takie czasy nadeszły. Narada się rozpoczęła. Tuhaj–bej zasiadł w środku na grubszym pęku skór i podwinąwszy nogi począł gryźć suszone ziarnka słoneczników i wypluwać zżute skorupki przed siebie na środek izby. Po prawej jego stronie zasiadł Chmielnicki z buławą, po lewej koszowy, a atamani i deputacja od „towarzystwa” dalej pod ścianami. Uciszyły się rozmowy, z zewnątrz tylko przychodził gwar i głuchy szum tłuszczy, obradującej pod gołym niebem, podobny do szumu fal. Chmielnicki począł mówić: – Mości panowie! Z łaski, przychylności i dyszkrecji najjaśniejszego carza krymskiego, pana wielu ludów, pokrewnego ciałom niebieskim, z pozwolenia miłościwego króla polskiego Władysława, naszego pana, i dobrej ochoty odważnych wojsk zaporoskich, ufni w naszą niewinność i sprawiedliwość bożą idziemy pomścić strasznych i okrutnych krzywd naszych, które po chrześcijańsku cierpieliśmy, pókiśmy mogli, od nieszczerych Lachów, komisarzy, starostów i ekonomów, całej szlachty i Żydów. Nad którymi krzywdami jużeście, mości panowie, i całe wojsko zaporoskie wiele łez wyleli i mnie dlatego buławę dali, abym się za niewinność naszą i całych wojsk snadniej mógł upominać. Co ja, uważając za wielką łaskę, mości panów dobrodziei moich, najjaśniejszego carza o pomoc prosić jechałem, którą nam ofiarował. Ale będąc w gotowości i ochocie niemałom się zasmucił słysząc, iż mogą być między nami zdrajcy, którzy z nieszczerymi Lachami w komitywę wchodzą i o naszej gotowości im donoszą – co jeśliby tak było, tedy ukarani być mają wedle woli i dyszkrecji mości panów. A my prosim, abyście listów wysłuchali, które tu poseł od niedruga naszego, księcia Wiśniowieckiego, przywiózł, nie posłem, ale szpiegiem będąc i gotowość naszą i dobrą ochotę Tuhaj–beja, naszego przyjaciela, chcąc podpatrzyć i przed Lachami zdradzić. Co abyście także osądzili, jeśli ma być ukarany, jak i ci, do których listy przywiózł, a o których koszowy, jako wierny przyjaciel mój, Tuhaj–beja i całego wojska, zaraz nas uwiadomił. Chmielnicki umilkł; gwar za oknami powiększał się coraz bardziej, więc pisarz wojskowy wstał i zaczął czytać naprzód pismo książęce do koszowego atamana, zaczynające się od słów: „My po bożej myłości kniaź i hospo dyn na Łubniach, Chorolu, Przyłuce, Hadziaczu etc., wojewoda ruski etc., starosta etc.” Pismo było czysto urzędowe. Książę zasłyszawszy, iż wojska z ługów są ściągane, pytał atamana, czyby to była prawda, i wzywał go zarazem, aby tego dla spokojności krajów chrześcijańskich zaniechał. Chmielnickiego zaś, jeśliby Sicz podburzał, aby komisarzom wydał, którzy sami się o to upomną. Drugi list był pana Grodzickiego, również do wielkiego atamana, trzeci i czwarty Zaćwilichowskiego i starego pułkownika czerkaskiego do Tatarczuka i Barabasza. We wszystkich nie znajdowało się nic, co by mogło podawać w podejrzenie osoby, do których były adresowane. Zaćwilichowski prosił jedynie Tatarczuka, aby zaopiekował się oddawcą listu i aby ułatwił mu wszystko, czego by poseł zażądał. Tatarczuk odetchnął. – Co mówicie, mości panowie, o tych pismach? – spytał Chmielnicki. Kozacy milczeli. Wszelkie obrady, dopóki wódka nie rozgrzała głów, zaczynały się zawsze w ten sposób, iż żaden z atamanów nie chciał pierwszy głosu zabrać. Jako ludzie prości a chytrzy, czynili to głównie z obawy wyrwania się z głupstwem, które by mogło wnioskodawcę na śmiech narazić lub zjednać mu na całe życie szyderczy przydomek. Bo tak i bywało w Siczy, gdzie wśród największego prostactwa zmysł do przedrwiwania niesłychanie był rozwinięty, również jako obawa przed szyderstwem. Kozacy tedy milczeli. Chmielnicki znowu głos zabrał: – Ataman koszowy brat nasz i szczery przyjaciel. Ja atamanowi tak wierzę, jak duszy własnej, a kto by co innego powiadał, ten by sam zdradę zamyślał. Ataman stary druh i żołnierz. To rzekłszy wstał i ucałował koszowego. – Mości panowie! – rzekł na to koszowy – ja wojska ściągam, a hetman niech prowadzi; co do posła, kiedy go do mnie przysłali, to on mój, a kiedy mój, to wam go daruję. – Wy mości panowie–deputacja, pokłońcie się atamanowi – rzekł Chmielnicki – bo on sprawiedliwy człowiek, i idźcie powiedzieć „towarzystwu”, że jeśli kto jest zdrajca, to nie on zdrajca; on pierwszy straże postawił, on sam kazał łapać zdrajców, co by do Lachów szli. Wy, panowie–deputacja, powiedzcie, że nie on zdrajca, że on najlepszy z nas wszystkich. Panowie–deputacja pokłonili się w pas naprzód Tuhaj–bejowi, który przez cały czas z największą obojętnością żuł swoje ziarnka słoneczników, następnie Chmielnickiemu, koszowemu – i wyszli z izby. Po chwili wrzaski radosne za oknami dały znać, że deputacja spełniła polecenie. – Niech żyje nasz koszowy! niech żyje koszowy! –wołały chrapliwe głosy z taką siłą, że aż ściany izby zdawały się drżeć w posadach. Jednocześnie huknęły wystrzały z samopałów i piszczeli. Deputacja wróciła i znowu zasiadła w kącie izby. – Mości panowie! – rzekł Chmielnicki, gdy uciszyło się cokolwiek za oknami. – Już wy mądrze osądzili, że koszowy ataman człowiek sprawiedliwy. Ale jeśli ataman nie zdrajca, to kto zdrajca? Kto ma przyjaciół między Lachami? z kim oni w konszachty wchodzą? do kogo listy pisują? komu osobę posła zlecają? kto zdrajca? To mówiąc Chmielnicki podnosił głos coraz wyżej i strzygł złowrogo oczyma w stronę Tatarczuka i młodego Barabasza, jakby chciał ich wskazać wyraźnie. W izbie powstał szmer, kilka głosów poczęło wołać: „Barabasz i Tatarczuk!” Niektórzy kurzeniowi powstali z miejsc, między deputacją dały się słyszeć wołania: „Na pohybel!” Tatarczuk zbladł, a młody Barabasz począł spoglądać zdumionymi oczyma po obecnych. Leniwa myśl jego siliła się przez niejaki czas odgadnąć, za co go oskarżają, na koniec rzekł: – Ne bude sobaka miasa isty! To rzekłszy wybuchnął śmiechem idioty, a za nim i inni. I nagle większa część kurzeniowych poczęła się śmiać dziko, sama nie wiedząc dlaczego. Zza okna dochodziły krzyki coraz głośniejsze; widać tam wódka poczęła rozgrzewać już głowy. Szum fali ludzkiej potężniał z każdą chwilą. Ale Anton Tatarczuk wstał i zwróciwszy się do Chmielnickiego począł mówić: – Co ja wam zrobił, mości hetmanie zaporoski, że na śmierć moją nastajecie? W czym ja wam winien? Pisał do mnie komisar Zaćwilichowski list – taj co? To i kniaź pisał do koszowego! A czy ja odebrał list? Nie! A jakby odebrał, to co był zrobił? Ot, poszedłby do pysara i kazałby sobie przeczytać, bo ni pisaty, ni czytaty ne umiju. I wy by zawsze wiedzieli, co w liście. A Lacha ja i na oczy nie widział. Tak czy ja zdrajca? Hej, bracia Zaporożcy, Tatarczuk chodził z wami do Krymu, a jak chodzili na Wołoszę, to chodził na Wołoszę; jak chodzili pod Smoleńsk, to chodził pod Smoleńsk, bił się z wami, dobrymi mołojcami, żył z wami, dobrymi mołojcami – i krew przelewał z wami, dobrymi mołojcami i głodem marł z wami, dobrymi mołojcami, tak on nie Lach, nie zdrajca, ale Kozak, wasz brat, a jeśli pan hetman na śmierć jego nastaje, to niech powie, czemu nastaje! Co ja mu zrobił, w czym nieszczerość okazał? – a wy, bracia, pomiłujcie i sądźcie sprawiedliwie! – Tatarczuk dobry mołojec! Tatarczuk sprawiedliwy człowiek! – ozwało się kilka głosów. – Ty, Tatarczuk, dobry mołojec – rzekł Chmielnicki – i ja na ciebie nie nastaję, boś ty mój druh i nie Lach, ale Kozak, nasz brat. Bo gdyby Lach był zdrajca, to ja bym się nie smucił i nie płakał, ale jeśli dobry mołojec zdrajca, mój druh zdrajca, to mnie ciężko na sercu i żal dobrego mołojca. A skoroś w Krymie i na Wołoszy, i pod Smoleńskiem bywał, to jeszcze większy twój grzech, żeś teraz nieszczerze chciał gotowość i ochotę wojsk zaporoskich przed Lachem zdradzić! Tobie pisali, byś ty mu ułatwił, czego by zażądał, a powiedzcie, mości panowie atamani, czego by Lach mógł żądać? Czy nie śmierci mojej i mojego życzliwego przyjaciela Tuhaj–Beja? Czy nie zguby wojsk zaporoskich? Tak, ty, Tatarczuk, winien i już niczego innego nie dokażesz. A do Barabasza pisał stryj jego, pułkownik czerkaski, Czaplińskiemu druh i Lachom druh, któren przywileje u siebie chował, by ich wojsko zaporoskie nie dostało, co gdy tak jest, a klnę się Bogiem, że nie inaczej jest, więc wy oba winni i proście pomiłowania atamanów, a ja z wami prosić będę, chociaż ciężka wasza wina i zdrada jawna. Tymczasem zza okna dochodził już nie szum i gwar, ale jakby łoskot jaki burzy. Towarzystwo chciało wiedzieć, co się dzieje w izbie radnej, i wysłało nową deputację. Tatarczuk poczuł, że jest zgubiony. Teraz przypomniał sobie, że tydzień temu przemawiał wśród atamanów przeciw oddaniu buławy Chmielnickiemu i przymierzu z Tatarami. Zimne krople potu wystąpiły mu na czoło: zrozumiał, że już nie ma ratunku. Co do młodego Barabasza, jasnym było, iż gubiąc go Chmielnicki chciał zemścić się nad starym pułkownikiem czerkaskim, któren synowca swego kochał głęboko. Jednakże Tatarczuk nie chciał umierać. Nie bladłby on przed szablą, przed kulą, nawet przed palem – ale śmierć taka, jaka go czekała, przerażała go do szpiku kości, więc korzystając z chwili ciszy, która zapanowała po słowach Chmielnickiego, krzyknął przeraźliwie: – Na imię Chrysta! bracia atamany, druhy serdeczne, nie gubcie niewinnego, toż ja Lacha nie widział, nie gadał z nim! Pomiłujcie, bracia! Nie wiem, czego by Lach ode mnie chciał, spytajcie go sami! Ja klnę się Chrystem Spasem, Świętą–Przeczystą, świętym Mikołajem Cudotwórcą, świętym Michałem Archaniołem, że duszę niewinną zgubicie! – Przyprowadzić Lacha! – zawołał starszy kantarzej. – Lacha tu! Lacha! – wołali kurzeniowi. Wszczęło się zamieszanie; jedni rzucili się do przyległej izby, w której więzień był zamknięty, by przywieść go przed radę, inni zbliżali się groźnie do Tatarczuka i Barabasza. Pierwszy Hładki, ataman mirgorodzkiego kurzenia, krzyknął: „Na pohybel!” Deputacja powtórzyła okrzyk. Czarnota zaś skoczył ku drzwiom i otworzywszy je wołał do zgromadzonego tłumu: – Mości panowie towarzystwo! Tatarczuk zdrajca i Barabasz zdrajca – na pohybel im! Tłuszcza odpowiedziała wyciem straszliwym. W izbie wszczęło się zamieszanie. Wszyscy kurzeniowi powstali ze swych miejsc. Jedni wołali: „Lacha! Lacha!”, inni starali się rozruch uciszyć, a wtem drzwi pod naciskiem tłumu roztworzyły się na oścież i do środka wpadła tłuszcza obradująca na dworze. Straszliwe postacie, upojone wściekłością, napełniły izbę wrzeszcząc, wywijając rękoma, zgrzytając zębami i zionąc zapach gorzałki : „Smert Tatarczuku! i Barabaszu na pohybel! Dawajcie zdrajców! na majdan z nimi!” – krzyczały pijane głosy. – „Bij! ubij!” – i setki rąk wyciągnęły się w tej chwili po nieszczęsne ofiary. Tatarczuk nie stawiał oporu, jęczał tylko przeraźliwie, ale młody Barabasz począł bronić się ze straszną siłą. Zrozumiał na koniec, że go chcą zamordować; strach, rozpacz i wściekłość odbiły się na jego twarzy: piana okryła mu wargi, z piersi wydobył się ryk zwierzęcy. Po dwakroć wyrywał się z rąk oprawców i po dwakroć ręce ich chwytały go za ramiona, za piersi, za brodę i osełedec; on szamotał się, kąsał, ryczał, upadał na ziemię i znów podnosił się, okrwawiony, straszny. Podarto na nim ubranie, wyrwano mu osełedec z głowy, wybito oko, na koniec przygniecionemu do ściany złamano rękę. Wówczas padł. Oprawcy porwali go za nogi i wraz z Tatarczukiem wywlekli na majdan. Tam dopiero, przy blasku smolistych beczek i stosów ognia, rozpoczęła się doraźna egzekucja. Kilka tysięcy ludzi rzuciło się na skazanych i darło ich w sztuki wyjąc i walcząc z sobą o przystęp do ofiar. Deptano ich nogami, wyrywano kawały ciała; ciżba tłoczyła się koło nich tym strasznym konwulsyjnym ruchem rozszalałych mas. Chwilami krwawe ręce podnosiły w górę dwie bezkształtne, niepodobne już do ludzkich postaci bryły, to znowu ciskano je na ziemię. Dalej stojący wrzeszczeli wniebogłosy: jedni, żeby wrzucić ofiary w wodę, drudzy, by je wtłoczyć w beczki palącej się smoły. Pijani rozpoczęli bójkę ze sobą. Z szaleństwa zapalono dwie kufy z wódką, które oświeciły tę piekielną scenę drgającym, błękitnym światłem. Z nieba patrzył na nią także księżyc cichy, jasny, pogodny. Tak „towarzystwo” karało swoich zdrajców. A w izbie radnej, z chwilą jak kozactwo wywlekło za drzwi Tatarczuka i młodego Barabasza, uciszyło się znowu i atamani zajęli dawne miejsca pod ścianami, bo z przyległego alkierza przyprowadzono więźnia. Cień padał na jego twarz, gdyż i ogień na kominie przygasł– i w półświetle widać było tylko wyniosłą postać trzymającą się prosto i dumnie, choć ręce jej związane były łykiem. Ale Hładki dorzucił wiązkę łuczywa, po chwili bujny płomień strzelił w górę i oblał jasnym światłem oblicze więźnia, który zwrócił się ku Chmielnickiemu. Ujrzawszy go Chmielnicki drgnął. Więzień – był to pan Skrzetuski. Tuhaj–bej wypluł łuskwiny słoneczników i mruknął po rusińsku: – Ja toho Lacha znaju – on buw u Krymu. – Na pohybel mu! – zawołał Hładki. – Na pohybel! – powtórzył Czarnota. Chmielnicki opanował już wrażenie. Powiódł tylko oczyma po Hładkim i Czarnocie, którzy pod wpływem tego wzroku umilkli, następnie zwróciwszy się do koszowego rzekł: – I ja jeho znaju. – Ty skąd? – spytał koszowy Skrzetuskiego. – W poselstwiem jechał do ciebie, atamanie koszowy, gdy mnie zbójcy na Chortycy napadli i wbrew obyczajom, obserwowanym u najdzikszych narodów, ludzi mi wybili, a mnie, nie bacząc na godność mą poselską i urodzenie, zranili, znieważyli i jako jeńca tu przywiedli, o co pan mój. J.O. książę Jeremi Wiśniowiecki, będzie się umiał u ciebie, atamanie koszowy, upomnieć. – A czego ty nieszczerość swoją okazał? czemu ty dobrego mołojca obuchem rozszczepił? czemu ty ludzi nabił, we czworo tyle, ile was wszystkich było? A ty z listem do mnie jechał, by na gotowość naszą spoglądać i Lachom o niej donosić? Wiemy także, że ty i do zdrajców wojska zaporoskiego miał listy, aby z nimi zgubę wszystkiego wojska knować, za czym nie jako poseł, ale jako zdrajca będziesz przyjęty i sprawiedliwie ukarany. – Mylisz się, atamanie koszowy, i ty, mości hetmanie samozwańczy – rzekł namiestnik zwracając się do Chmielnickiego. – Jeślim listy miał, to czyni tak każden poseł, który w obce strony jedzie, że od znajomych do znajomych listy bierze, by i sam miał przez to komitywę. A jam tu jechał z pismem książęcym nie zgubę waszą knować, ale od takowych was postępków powstrzymać, które nieznośny paroksyzm na Rzeczpospolitą, a na was i na całe wojsko zaporoskie ostatnią zagładę ściągną. Na kogóż to bowiem bezbożną rękę podnosicie? Przeciw komu wy, co się obrońcami chrześcijaństwa nazywacie, z pogany przymierze czynicie? Przeciw królowi, przeciw stanowi szlacheckiemu i całej Rzeczypospolitej. Wy przeto, nie ja, zdrajcami jesteście, i to wam powiadam, iż jeśli pokorą i posłuszeństwem nie zgładzicie win waszych, tedy biada wam! Zaliż dawne to czasy Pawluka i Nalewajki? Zali wyszła już wam z pamięci ich kara? Pomnijcie tedy, że patientia Rzeczypospolitej już wyczerpana i miecz wisi nad głowami waszymi. – Łajesz, wraży synu, by się wykręcić i śmierci ujść! – zawołał koszowy. – Aleć ci nie pomoże ni groźba, ni wasza łacina lacka. Inni też atamanowie poczęli zębami zgrzytać i trzaskać w szable, a pan Skrzetuski podniósł głowę jeszcze wyżej i tak mówił: – Nie myśl, atamanie koszowy, bym się śmierci obawiał albo żywota bronił, albo się z mej niewinności wywodził. Szlachcicem będąc, od równych tylko sobie sądzon być mogę i nie przed sędziami tu stoję, jeno przed zbójcami, nie przed szlachtą, jeno przed chłopstwem, nie przed rycerstwem, jeno przed barbarzyństwem, i wiem dobrze, że się od śmierci nie wybiegam, którą wy też dopełnicie miary swej nieprawości. Przede mną jest śmierć i męka, ale za mną moc i zemsta całej Rzeczypospolitej, przed którą drżyjcie wszyscy. Jakoż wyniosła postawa, wzniosłość mowy i imię Rzeczypospolitej silne zrobiły wrażenie. Atamanowie spoglądali na siebie milcząc. Przez chwilę wydało im się, że przed nimi stoi nie jeniec, ale groźny poseł potężnego narodu. Tuhaj–bej zaś mruknął: – Serdytyj Lach! – Serdytyj Lach! – powtórzył Chmielnicki. Gwałtowne dobijanie się do drzwi przerwało dalszą ich rozmowę. Na majdanie egzekucja szczątków Tatarczuka i Barabasza była właśnie skończona; „towarzystwo” wysyłało nową deputację. Kilkunastu Kozaków, okrwawionych, zziajanych, okrytych potem, pijanych, weszło do izby. Stanęli przy drzwiach i wyciągając ręce jeszcze dymiące od krwi poczęli mówić: – Towarzystwo kłania się panom starszyźnie – tu pokłonili się wszyscy w pas – i prosi, żeby im wydać tego Lacha, szczob z nym poihraty, jak z Barabaszom i Tatarczukom. – Wydać im Lacha! – krzyknął Czarnota. – Nie wydawać – wołał inny. – Niech czekają! On poseł! – Na pohybel mu! – ozwały się różne głosy. Następnie ucichli wszyscy czekając, co powiedzą koszowy i Chmielnicki. – Towarzystwo prosi; a nie, to samo weźmie – powtórzyli deputaci. Zdawało się, że pan Skrzetuski zgubiony jest bez ratunku, gdy wtem Chmielnicki pochylił się do ucha Tuhaj–beja. – To twój jeniec – szepnął – jego Tatarzy wzięli, on twój. Dasz–li go sobie zabrać? To bogaty szlachcic, a i bez tego kniaź Jarema złotem za niego zapłaci. – Dawajcie Lacha! – wołali coraz groźniej Kozacy. Tuhaj–bej przeciągnął się na swoim siedzeniu i wstał. Twarz zmieniła mu się w jednej chwili, oczy rozszerzyły się jak u żbika, zęby poczęły błyskać. Nagle skoczył jak tygrys przed mołojców dopominających się o jeńca. – Precz, capy, psy niewierne! niewolnicy! swynojady! – ryknął chwytając za brody dwóch Zaporożców i targając nimi z wściekłością. – Precz, pijanice, bydlęta nieczyste! gady plugawe! wy mnie jasyr zabierać przyszli, a ot, ja wam tak!... capy! – To mówiąc, targał za brody coraz innych mołojców, na koniec zwaliwszy jednego począł go deptać nogami. – Na twarz, niewolnicy, bo was w jasyr zapędzę, bo Sicz całą nogami tak zdepczę jak was! z dymami puszczę, ścierwem waszym pokryję! Deputaci cofali się przerażeni – straszliwy przyjaciel pokazał, co umie. I dziwna rzecz: na Bazawłuku stało tylko sześć tysięcy ordy! Prawda, że za nimi stał jeszcze chan z całą potęgą krymską, ale w samej Siczy było kilkanaście tysięcy mołojców prócz tych, których Chmielnicki wysłał był już na Tomakówkę – a jednakże ani jeden głos protestacji nie podniósł się przeciw Tuhaj–bejowi. Zdawać by się mogło, że sposób, w jaki groźny murza obronił jeńca, był jedynie skuteczny, że trafił od razu do przekonania Zaporożców, którym tatarska pomoc była w tej chwili niezbędną. Deputacja wypadła na majdan krzycząc do tłumów, że nie będą z Lachem igrały, bo to jeniec Tuhaj–beja, a Tuhaj–bej, każe rozserdywsia! „Brody nam powyrywał!” – wołali. Na majdanie też poczęto zaraz powtarzać: „Tuhaj–bej rozserdywsia!” „Rozserdywsia! – wołały żałośnie tłumy – rozserdywsia! rozserdywsia!” – a w kilka chwil jakiś przeraźliwy głos jął śpiewać koło ogniska: :Hej, hej! :Tuhaj–bej :Rozserdywsia duże! :Hej, hej, :Tu haj–bej :Ne serdysia, druże! Wnet tysiące głosów powtórzyło : „Hej, hej! Tuhaj–bej” – i oto powstawała jedna z tych pieśni, które potem, rzekłbyś, wicher roznosił po całej Ukrainie i trącał nimi o struny lir i teorbanów. Ale nagle i pieśń została przerwana, bo przez bramę od strony Hassan–Basza wpadło kilkunastu ludzi i przedzierając się przez tłum, krzycząc: „Z drogi! z drogi!”, dążyło co sił w stronę radnego domu. Atamani zabierali się już do wyjścia, gdy nowi ci goście wpadli do izby. – Pyśmo do hetmana! – wołał stary Kozak. – Skąd wy? – My czehryńcy. Dzień i noc z pyśmom jidem. Oto jest. Chmielnicki wziął list z rąk Kozaka i począł czytać. Nagle twarz zmieniła mu się, przerwał czytanie i rzekł donośnym głosem : – Mości panowie atamani! Hetman wielki wysyła syna Stefana z wojskiem na nas. Wojna! W izbie powstał dziwny szmer; nie wiadomo, czy szmer radości, czy przerażenia. Chmielnicki wystąpił na środek izby, wsparł się pod boki, oczy jego miotały błyskawice, a głos brzmiał groźnie i rozkazująco: – Kurzeniowi do kurzeniów! Uderzyć z dział na wieży! Rozbić beczki z wódką! Jutro świtaniem ruszamy! Od tej chwili kończyły się na Siczy obrady zbiorowe, rządy atamanów, sejmy i przewaga „towarzystwa”. Chmielnicki brał w ręce nieograniczoną władzę. Oto przed chwilą z obawy, aby głos jego nie został nie wysłuchany przez burzliwe „towarzystwo”, musiał jeńca podstępem bronić i podstępem gubić niechętnych; teraz był panem życia i śmierci wszystkich. Tak zawsze bywało. Przed i po wyprawie, choćby hetman już był obrany, tłum narzucał jeszcze atamanom i koszowemu swoją wolę, której niebezpiecznie było się opierać. Ale gdy tylko wyprawa została otrąbioną, „towarzystwo” stawało się wojskiem podległym wojskowej dyscyplinie, kurzeniowi oficerami, a hetman wodzem–dyktatorem. Dlatego też usłyszawszy rozkazy Chmielnickiego atamanowie wypadli natychmiast do swoich kurzeniów. Narada była skończona. Po chwili huk dział z bramy prowadzącej z Hassan–Basza do siczowego majdanu zatrząsł ścianami izby i rozległ się posępnym echem po całym Czertomeliku, zwiastując wojnę. Rozpoczynał on także epokę w dziejach dwóch narodów, ale o tym nie wiedzieli ni pijani siczowcy, ni sam hetman zaporoski. Ogniem i mieczem 11